Heartland
by Lizzy100
Summary: For now there's only one story, but this will be turning into a collection of them.
1. Second Chances

Second Chances

Characters: Amy, Tim, Lou, Jack, Ty, Ben, Mallory, Red

Summary: Set in S1E4 "Second Chances." What if Tim had gotten to Amy to help her, instead of Jack and Lou? What will happen?

Pairings:

Amy/Tim (family)

A/N: Got the idea watching Heartland from the beginning. This is my first Heartland fanfic, so be kind.

It was a beautiful day, as Tim rod his horse by the river that flowed through the woods. He always rode by there to check for stray cattle. On this particular day, he saw the black horse he'd seen Amy riding just the other day. The horse was just standing there so he rode his horse closer to look for Amy. She was his little girl. He didn't want her to get hurt, but sometimes you couldn't help it with the life they all led.

When he rode his horse closer, he saw her lying down, half on land and half in the river, obviously having fallen off one reason or another.

He dismounted his horse by the steep cliff-like rock wall made by the high bank on this side of the river. He then jumped from rock to rock to get to the river.

Once by the river, he headed towards her side of the bank carefully but quickly. Rivers could change currents at any time.

Once on the bank, he went to her side.

"Amy."

He gently pulled her into his arms, which was when she came around.

"Dad."

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

He got to his feet with her in his arms.

Meanwhile, after Mallory informed Jack that Red wouldn't get in the water and her horse took off so she didn't know if she was okay, Lou and Jack got in Jack's truck to find her.

In the meantime, Ty was riding his motorcycle down the road, but stopped when he saw Ben's horse, Red, grazing on the grass. He got off and went to Red to take him back to Heartland where he belonged.

After Tim got Amy to the hospital to get checked out to make sure she was okay, he called Lou to let her know everything. Then they hung up and he waited for the news, while Jack and Lou headed over there.

Later, Jack and Lou took her home, Amy having been okay by the doctor.


	2. A Miracle

A Miracle

Characters: Amy, Tim, Georgie, Spartan, unnamed horse

Summary: Set between 10x9 and 10x10, leaving off from the ending of 10x9. What happened to Tim? Will Tim be okay? Will they be found, or will they have to get home on their own?

Pairings:

Amy/Tim (family)

It was a beautiful day, as Amy and Georgie heard the sound of hoofs against the ground and a horse. Then, when they saw the horse, Amy knew it was Spartan. Her dad wasn't on him though and, knowing Spartan's look all too well, she knew that something was wrong.

"Spartan," Amy said.

Spartan went to stand in front of Amy.

Amy knew she didn't have a choice but to ride. She had to get to her dad. She knew by feeling that her dad was hurt.

Amy took the rope and mounted, using the rope as reins.

"Amy, what are you doing?"

"Something's wrong. My dad could be hurt. I have to find him. Stay here with the horse," she told Georgie.

Georgie watched, as Amy clicked her tongue and rode off on Spartan to find Tim, Spartan cantering, probably knowing or sensing that Amy was pregnant.

About half an hour later, Spartan stopped on the road and looking to the grass, she spotted him laying on the grass.

"Dad!" She dismounted and rushed over to him. "Please be okay."

She knelt by him.

For a few moments, she thought of what she should do. She couldn't leave him here to ride for four hours back to Heartland. She didn't want to leave Georgie behind either, but Georgie was staying with the frightened horse. Then she had an idea to get him on Spartan and lead Spartan back home to let them know what happened and get her dad taken care of. So that's what she did. Besides, Georgie would be find. She knew it.

A few hours later, Tim was tended to and would be okay. He just had a concussion from the crash. While he was tended to, the horse and Georgie were taken back to Heartland safe and sound, so everyone was okay.


End file.
